The Pain
by Animefreak8479
Summary: A girl inlove with a guy that doesn't like her back.See how hard it's for her to live and survive without him. Soul and Maka dont end up together in this story,and I do support SoulXMaka
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story this is my first uploading here,so comment if u like or not. It's a true story in some parts,but others I made my parents aren't divorced or anything like enjoy! :)**

The Pain Chapter 1

I met Soul back in third grade. We both moved in from different schools,and had no friends here. We quickly became friends. One day Tsubaki and I were talking in the school playground,and Liz comes up to me and asks "Do you like Soul?More than friends?" I answered with a quick no,but she kept asking me. I said yes in the end to get her off my back. Later on I found I noticed I did like him,since I talked to him a lot. I started to speak less and less to Soul. He started to get more popular,and I felt like we were drifting apart. We didn't talk to each other for the next 2 school years. In 6th grade,since we were both being picked up on the same side of the school. I got up and with courage I started talking with him. He didn't talk that much,so I left with no words to say. We were both quiet,and I started to think does he like me? I went back to my friends after I said bye to him.

Patty one day went up to him,and asked "Do you like Maka?"He answered with a "No!" It was a long afternoon. I got home in a bad mood. I quickly took a shower,and went to sleep. Though I didn't sleep I started crying instead. I cried until I fell asleep. It was weird my friends kept asking him. They were probably thinking something like you had to be lying about the fact that you don't like Maka. His answer was still the same. He must be thinking I am annoying. I thought as I went to class like any other day. It was even more painful,since we both had the same athletic class. I got a facebook sometime after that,because I didn't have my moms email address and I wanted to still have connection with her. I sent him a friend request along with others I sent to my friends. I was happy. I started talking to him more and more during facebook,until I ran out of words,so I said I had to go. Summer was boring. I read books,and did what I normally did. I wished I could see Soul. I sent him a message,but he didn't reply that day. I went back to my room,and fell asleep on my bed. I woke up to the sound of a truck would be here at a time like this.I thought as I looked at my sayed 2 a.m. in the morning.I put my red skirt,and white shirt with a yellow vest over it.I ran downstairs,and put my shoes on quickly.I opened the door to see a moving truck with people moving furniture,boxes,and stuff like truck's name said moving you or your name.I thought.I closed my apartment door.I didn't think anyone would want to steal anything in this neighborhood,since a lot of cops live around here.I saw the landlord comming out of the room next to mine."Hey Landlord!What's going on here?" I asked turned my way. "Oh Maka I'm so sorry I woke you have a new neighbor."He answered as he looks at a piece of paper in his hands."I can see that."I said as I look back at the working men. "Do you want to meet him?'' The Landlord asked. "No I'm tired so can you ask to keep it down?"I asked as I started walking nodded and he turned around anf faced the men."Will you keep it down there are people trying to fall asleep." He yelled at the men.I walked back into my apartment.I closed the door behind me,and quickly got on my bed.I didn't feel like changing back into my pg's.I heard the alarm clock ring but I feel into sleep again.I was too tired to wake up all,because of what happened yesterday. "Maka!Maka!"my cat Blair yelled into my ear."What?"I asked with my eyes closed."You're going to be late to school.'Blair said as she got off my bed."What!Why didn't you tell me earlier." I yelled as I quickly got dressed.I brushed my teeth,and ate bread as my breakfast.I ran to the door almost tripping,and put my shoes on.I ran out the door,and I bumped into someone.

**I'm going to finish this chapter right here. Hope u enjoyed,and hope u want to read more. You're going to have to wait till next time to find out what is going to happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I never updated till now.*bows*"Gomen/Sorry. You know how I said this happen to me in the previous chapter well this is the opposite. This has NEVER happen to me. Just saying Though some chapters I have are true some aren't.**

I fell back, and at the same time I thought "Who did I bump into?"

"Ouch!" I said as I fell onto the floor. I rubbed my butt trying to stop the pain.

"You okay?"asked a familiar voice. I looked up to see none other than Soul.

"Yeah! It's not as bad as what we have to deal with at school…you know the fighting classes."I said nervously.

"Okay..."Soul said with a I don't care kind of voice.

"Are you my n-neighbor?"I asked. In reality I didn't know what to say to Soul.

"Yeah...I guess…I did move here last night…"Soul said as he pulls out his phone, and starts looking at it.

"That's cool!"I said as I started to walk ahead.

"Hey! What school do you go to?"Soul asked me. I was surprised did he not notice who I was, or did he forget about me.

"I go to the same school as you."I said as I kept walking. He walked beside me.

"Really? I don't remember seen you before."Soul said as he looks at me with a weird grin.

"Yeah…we were in the same class in 3th and 4th grade."I said as I look at my buzzing phone. I opened it, and saw that I had a message from Liz:

MAKA,

You're 1 hour late!That's so unusual for you…Hope u are kay…

L

I read the message, and then looked at the time it had been 1 hour already.

"OH NO!We're late for school!"I said as I started running.

"Wait up!"I heard Soul yell as he started running to catch up. In only a few seconds we reached the long staircase that led up to our school.

**Hope you enjoyed reading!Please comment **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is CHAPTER 3 : ) Hope you enjoy. **

I ran up the stairs followed by Soul.I could hear him taking big breaths.

"MAKA!SOUL! You're late!" Sid our defense/fighting teacher said.

"Sorry!"I said as I walked up the last few steps.

"For being late both of you have to run 5 laps around the school."Sid said as he points toward the school. I nod. I started walking toward the school entrance to start.

"Soul! Go and join Maka!"Sid yelled at Soul who was laying on the ground breathing really wasn't hard to go up the steps….well if you train…like I do.

"O-Okay!"Soul finally said as he got up starts walking my way.

"Faster!"Sid yells at Soul. Soul started to sped walk toward me. When he finally reached me he looked….well tired.

"Ready!Set!GO!"Sid yells as he blew his whistle that was around his neck. I started running ahead of Soul.

"Hey! Maka..Let's run together."Soul said. I slowed down.I thought you were supposed to be the most athletic boy ever."I jocked.

"Not every guy is perfect."Soul snapped.

"Mean."I said as I struck my tongue out at him.

"Fine! Let's race who ever loses has to buy or make the other person a bento."Soul said with a look that said I'm so going to win.

"You're on!"I said as I started running faster.I heard Soul getting closer now. I ran faster. We were in our 3th lap,when Soul completely catch up to me.

"Surprised?"He asks me.

"Yeah!" I said trying to catch up. I was getting tired, and quick. It was enough that it felt like I was going to fall any minute.

"Tired?"Soul asks.

"No!"I lied as I kept running. We were almost done with our laps. I started running faster. I was not letting him win. My legs started hurting. I ignored the pain, and kept going.I tripped,and…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger … Hope u enjoyed,and please comment. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all who read my stories! : ) Sorry for the wait, but this is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I tripped and hit my left arm….hard.

"Ouch!"I murmured. My arm hurt really badly.

"Hey! You okay?"Soul asks as he runs toward me.

"It hurts!"I complained as I gripped my arm.

"Here let me take you to the nurse."Soul said as he was about to pick me up.

"I can still walk."I said as I got up. I felt my face turned warm. I was blushing.

"Well then I will walk with you till we get there."Soul says. We start walking toward the nurse's office.

"You kids finished walking the 5 laps?"Sid asks us.

"Yeah! Though Maka fell down, and hurt her arm."Soul says. I just kept walking.

"Okay!"Sid says as is footsteps are heard walking farther away.

"Maka! Hey! Wait up!"Soul says as he runs toward me.  
>"Maka!"I heard Liz say as she her footsteps got closer, and closer. Liz came around the corner followed by Patty, and Tsubaki.<p>

"Hey!"I said as they walked toward Soul, and I.

"You okay?Are you bleeding?"Liz asks worriedly.

"Nah! It's okay my arm just started hurting."I said calmly.

"You know there is a chance they may have to remove your arm."Patty said with a creepy voice.

"Patty stop it!"Liz says. She had a scared to death look on her face.

"Nothing like that is going to happen to me." I said as I entered the nurse's office.

"Hey! Isn't that Soul why is he down here?"Tsubaki asks.

"Oh! No reason!"I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Maka! Let us in!"Patty yells as she bangs on the door.

"Go back to class!"I said as I fall back-first on one of the beds.

"Maka Albarn! Why do I have the pleasure of having you here today?"asked .

"My arm it hurts."I said as it starts hurting again.

"Let me look at it." says as she takes my arm, and starts inspecting it.

"Ouch!"I mumbled. My arm felt like it was burning.

"It seems you only scraped your elbow really hard." says as she takes some bandages from her cabinet.

"Hold out your arm." said. I did as I was told. She wraps my arm with black bandages.

"Thanks!"I said when she finished wrapping my arm.

"You're welcome!" says as she puts the bandages away. I waved good-bye toward her as I walk out of the room. The hallways were empty. It made me feel like I was the only person in the whole building.

"Get to class!"A teacher that was walking in the hallways says as he walks past me. I turned around the corner to see a shadow behind the stairs. I walked closer, and saw that one of the two people back there...one person was Soul. He was…I hold my tears. There were going to start spilling any second.

**Well you're going to have to wait till the next chapter. I hoped u enjoyed. Please comment!: )**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for not updating in a long while.*bows* On my last chapter for some reason the name of the nurse didn't come up, and It was Medusa. I really didn't know who to use for the nurse so I used her. Well enjoy the chapter. :)_

Soul was making out with Liz…..My best friend. I felt a tears go down my cheek. I walked back slowly towards class making sure that I wasn't seen or that I interrupted those two.

It hurts because Liz knew that I like Soul. Heck she was the first person that knew this wh…

"Hey, watch it!"A guy's voice said as I bump into the guy.

"I'm sorry!"I said as I bowed quickly before he could see my crying face.

"Do you know who you just bumped into?"Patty asks as she walks toward me.

"No."I said as I look up to see a boy around my age with black hair with 3 white stripes on his right side of his head, golden eyes, and a surprisingly symmetrical outfit.

"Hello! My name is Death the Kid, and I'm Shinigami's son."The boy introduced himself politely. He pulls out his hand. I shake it.

"My name is Maka Albarn. It's a pleasure to meet you!"I said politely. I let go of his hand, and wipe my tears away.

"Why are you crying?"Kid asks. I shake my head.

"It's nothing…Ah! I have to get to class! It was a pleasure meeting you!"I said as I ran past him, and Patty. I heard him say see you later, but for some reason it was very faint. I reached my classroom in not time.

" you're late!" says as he looks up from is dissection. I shiver. I'm sorry for the dead frog. Wait…forget it! I don't want to think like that…

I walked toward my seat, and sat down. I noticed Liz, and Soul hadn't come back from…that.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!THE GREAT GOD DOESN'T NEED TO SEE SOME STUPID DISSECTION!"I heard Blackstar yell from behind me.

"Blackstart SHUT UP!"I said as I Maka-Chopped him.

"MAKA!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HIT YOUR GOD!"Blackstar says as he clutches his head.

"WHAT IF I DID!"I snapped at him.

"It seems that Maka is in a very bad mood."Blackstar says as he starts writing something on paper.

"Maka if you need to talk to someone I'm here…no your friends are here to listen."Blackstar says with a goofy smile. It made him look cute. Wait…what did I just say…-_-

"Thanks Blackstar!"I said as I smiled at him. I saw him blush a little. WHAT!Blackstar blushing at the sight of me? NO WAY!He showed his concern in a nice way?That is…correction…WHAT IS WRONG WITH BLACKSTAR!

_Thanks for reading : ) Also please comment_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for reading! I have to thank all the people that read my story, and enjoy it : )Well lets continue_

Class went by fast. Dr. Stein just kept dissecting the frog for the rest of the day. How boring could it get?I actually thought I was going to fall asleep. Soul and Liz came back a few minutes after I sat down on my seat. I tried not to think about what happened earlier.

"Maka!"Liz says as she walks up to my seat.

"Hey! I said as I started putting me notebook into my backbag.

"Want to go out?I really want to introduce you to my other friends. Wait you could end up dating one of them!"Liz says excitedly. Great…

"I'll go!"Tsubaki says as she enters our conversation.

"Me too, I hope one is dressed as a giraffe!"Patty says as she walks from behind Tsubaki. I just stare at her weirdly. What is up with her and giraffe's?Okay I know its normal, but that sentence wasn't. I doubt Liz has any giraffe friends….okay that sounded weird coming out of me.

"Maka?"Liz asks as she snaps me out of my daydream. I shake my head. I grabbed my bag and stuck it into my locker.*if you must know our lockers are inside the classroom, so we don't have to rush out of the room to get something we forgot*

"Why not?It won't be the same without you."Liz says trying to convince me.

"Fine I'll go…"I said sadly. Though I don't think anybody heard my tone of voice, since they started walking to the door happily. I followed. We walked silently down the hall.

"Which girl is going to be our dates?"Kid says as he comes around the corner. I stared as I noticed Blackstar, and…Soul following him.

"I call dibs on kid!"Patty yells.

"I'll be Soul's!"Liz says as she grabs Soul's arm. It hurt.

"Which girl is going to be the GREAT BLACKSTAR'S DATE!"Blackstar says as he steps up to us.I walked past them completely ignoring Blackstar.

"Maka, come on you said you would come."I heard Liz say as she walked closer to me.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your DATE!"I yelled as I started running away. I guess you could say I'm a chicken. Running away…

"MAKA!"I heard Liz yell. Though right now it the yell came from far away. I ran out the building.I started crying, and I mean dead hard. My tears wouldn't stop, and my nose was runny…how disgusting. It was as if I was a little girl. I probably looked that way with my pigtails.I found myself staring at a river.

"I HATE MEN!"I yelled out. He was the first guy I ever trusted and he ended up betraying my feelings. Even though he may not know it was his fault it was…no it was my own fault for not giving up on him. He will never like me. NEVER!

"It's time I moved on…"I mumbled.

"Do you want me to help you?"An icy voice said from behind me. I turned to see a kishin egg. I stared wide eyed.

_You're going to have to wait till the next chapter.:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I was busy. I also don't have my laptop since I'm kind of grounded. **

I felt all my knowledge about how to beat them go away. I stared. I was scared. Why didn't I get a partner already? I have no way to defeat it. I took one step back. With one leg I felt the edge of the grass come to an end. I had kept going I would have fallen into the river. The kishin egg looked at me with scary, but curious eyes. I did the most STUPIDEST thing I Maka Albarn could do.I lunged at the Kishin egg, empty handed, fist first. The kishin egg threw me back with one swing of his arm.I felt the ground disappear. I opened my eyes to see that I was going to fall into the water.

"MAKA!"I heard a familiar voice say as I felt unconscious. I felt something soft on my lips. What was it? I open my eyes with curiousity.I saw Kid doing CPR to me…Though as soon as he saw my eyes were open he looked away. I noticed he was blushing…

**I know this is short but I did this in a hurry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I finally got my laptop back, and again I'm sorry for not updating*bows* **

I slowly got up. My head was throbbing.

"MAKA!"Liz says as she gives me a quick hug. "Are you okay?Did the Kishin egg break your arm?Leg?Any bone?Maka were you seriously hurt?"Liz asks concerned. I felt guilty for yelling at her earlier. I also felt like a bad friend.

"I-I'm fine," I stated as I looked at the ground. I was jealous, I was angry; I have so many different emotions that I don't know where to put them. I am so fucked up!

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asks as she comes into view. I nod afraid that if I spoke I might hurt someone's feelings…someone that doesn't need to be hurt. I noticed Blackstar for once was not yelling at the top of his lungs, though he was looking at me with concern. Why? I don't get him at all.

"How weak, Maka I thought you were stronger than that," Soul teased me. I felt a pang in my chest. Soul shut up, and get away from me…Get him away from me before I break more than I have already broken.

"SHUT UP!It's not my fault I can't defeat it…I mean sure I could become stronger, but how would I have been able to beat it without a weapon?"I asked.

"Yeah you're right… weren't you looking for a death scythe?"Liz asks me. I nod.

"I'm a death scythe," Soul says as he points at himself. I stared in disbelief. There weren't that many death scythe's in the school, and all of them as far as I know have partners.

"I know why Maka don't you and Soul become partners?"asked Kid.

"That's a great idea," Liz says happily. What? Do they want me to suffer in more pain than I'm already going through?

"I guess, "I lied.

"Then for now on we're partners," Soul says as he flashes me a grin. I felt like crying right there.

"I better get home,"I said as I got up and started walking.

"All alone,not going to happen Soul take her home," Liz says as she pushes soul toward me. Why was she doing this? Isn't she in a relationship with Soul?

"I don't mind…I mean a cool guy like myself wouldn't leave a girl walking alone in the dark,"Soul states.I rolled my eyes.I tried to ignore the fact that he called me a that why….Shut up Maka!You're only making it worse for yourself. I sighed as we waved good bye to the guy's and started walking. We walked silently.

"Why did you yell at Liz like that?"Soul asks. I stopped. What do I say? What do I say?

"It's just why bring me along if I'm going to be alone for the whole makes me feel like you're making fun of me.." I admitted part of my feelings.

"You have a point, but you could have jumped in and make other guys jealous. I mean like for instance if both you and Tsubaki were both with Blackstar guys would try to get either one of you from him, so that would have been your chance," Soul says. I stare and start laughing hard. It hurt, to be so close, but so far away.

"I'm not that kind of girl," I said in between laughing. I honestly wanted to cry, but this is so much better for both of us. No it was better for me.

"Thanks, Soul,"I said as I walked into my apartment room, and closed the door behind me. I ran toward my bedroom, fell on my bed, and cried myself to sleep. I didn't care If I catched a cold.

"MAKA!"I heard someone yell at me. I open my eyes to see Blair staring at me. I slowly got up.

"What?"I asked. What day was it?

"Your eyes look red what's wrong?"Blair asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing," I said before I changed into my white long sleeved shirt, and plad red skirt.

"Maka, you know you can tell me anything," Blair pleads. I sighted.

"I want to get over this guy, but I don't know how," I said truthfully.

"Easy go out and find yourself a boyfriend,"Blair quickly says.

"Easier said than done. What kind of guy would want to go out with me?"I asked Blair.

"A guy that doesn't look at your clothes, or how you look but like your real self," Blair encouragingly said. Weird Blair never spoke like that. I thought about it. Maybe I can ask a guy to help me get over him, but I doubt any guy would say yes…

**Hope you enjoyed. : ) I'm sorry this took a while t post I just finished exams,and I thought this part of the story got deleted,and today I just found out I didn't(smart right?) So I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy! : ) **

I thought about what Blair said. I know she was right, but there is no one. Even though I did that some random guy would go out with me. I don't want a random guy! I want someone I know.

"I'll think about it," I told Blair as I put on my shoes. I combed my hair and put it in its usual high pigtails. I heard a loud bang from next door. I ran outside to see smoke coming out of Soul's apartment room. I opened the door, (Really Soul leaving your door unlocked) and saw soul trying to put out a fire.

"Soul, how did this happen?"I asked as I started helping him. His hair was covered in black dust. I started laughing.

"WHAT!WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! CANT YOU SEE FIRE!"Soul practically yells in my ear.

"I can't help it you look like you have black hair,"I said, and then I started laughing like crazy.

"FORGET MY HAIR! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE AND CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!"Soul yells as he grabs my hand, and we run out of his room. The only thing I could think about was the fact that Soul had grabbed my hand. Soul let go off my hand the minute we stepped out of his apartment.

"Can I use your apartment phone?" Soul asks me. I nod. I led him into my apartment complex, and handed him the phone.

"Hey there is a fire in the Apartment Complex of Death City," Soul yells into the phone. I looked worriedly to the wall surprised that the fire hadn't spread to my room. I heard a click.

"Are they coming?" I asked Soul. I turned my gaze from the wall to him.

"Yeah, but it will take them a while for them to come," Soul says as I heard him sigh.

"How long till they come?" I asked curiously.

"A day," Soul says. I stood shock. A DAY!

"Wont the fire spread?" I asked him.

"No, don't you remember the walls are fire proof. The only thing that's going to suck is the fact that everything in my room is going to be burnt to a crisp," Soul says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"You should go, and stay with Liz," I said without thinking.

"I would, but I don't have money on me," Soul says as he looks at me.

"What about Blackstar?" I asked him.

"I don't want to have to deal with his loudness right now," Soul says truthfully.

" Kid? Ox...Kim? Patty...Harvard?'' I asked him like a bunch of people at the same time.

"Do you want to rid of me that badly?" Soul as me while showing me a hurt expression. He had no right to be hurt…I'm the one hurting by his mere presence. I don't hate him, but it hurts to be around him.

"No, I'm just asking," I lied, "Want to stay here for a while?" I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm doing this for him. He needs some place to crash.

"Really?" He asks happily.

"Yeah," I said. He quickly hugged me. I coughed.

"Ah, Sorry Maka," Soul apologizes.

"It's okay," I said as I tried to stop blushing.

"We better get to school," Soul implies.

"Yeah," I said as I started walking to the door.

After school in Steins classroom

"No way, your apartment complex is on fire," Liz says shocked.

"Yeah," Soul says as he sighs, "Do you mind me staying with Maka for a while?"

"Not at all, Maka thank you for helping Soul out," Liz says as she hugs me.

"It's no problem, anyone would have done the same thing," I said as I looked at the floor.

"Hey Maka, can I talk to you in private?" Kid asks me as he suddenly appeared followed by Blackstar.

"Yeah," I said as I got up from my seat. I followed him. I actually thought Blackstar was going to follow us, but he just started talking to Soul.

"Maka, would you be my girlfriend?" Kid asks me. I stood utterly shocked. We barely know each other. Heck we haven't even spoken to each other that much.

"Yes," I said happily. I remembered what Blair said and I'm going to try and get over Soul.

**Hope you enjoyed **


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

Kid looks at me for a few minutes in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yeah," I said with a light smile. He blinks at me for a few seconds, and then starts laughing his head off.

"What is something wrong? WAIT! When you asked me out where you joking around?" I ask in disbelief.

"No it's just that I can't belief that you would actually say yes to going out with me. You the most beautiful girl actually saying yes to a guy like me. That's unbelievable. For a split second I actually thought I had no chance, because everybody else liked Blackstar or Soul. I can't believe that you would rather go out with me than them," kid says as he looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Wow, that was deep…Do you really have that much self-confidence? I believe there a bunch of girls that like you somewhere…Also you got to be kidding me who likes Blackstar?" I ask.

"Girls who like loud obnoxious guys, and also Maka I will make your life bliss. As your boyfriend I will be there for you, and I won't let anything bad happen to you," Kid says as he gives me a light kiss on my cheek. I stare blankly in front of me as Kid walks past me and into the classroom. Did he just kiss me in the cheek? I felt my face turn red. I snap myself out of my thoughts and go back into the classroom. I saw everyone talking as they had been when Kid and I walked out. I went and sat beside Tsubaki.

"Hey," I said as I sat beside her. She looks at me for a split second, and turns back to the conversation as if she hadn't heard me. "Tsubaki."

"Do you hear an obnoxious voice or is it just me?" Patty snaps as she looks around.

"Liz hey what is going on?" I ask.

"I think I can hear it too after all it's just the voice off a nobody," Liz snaps as she stands up.

"Why are you ignoring me, and treating me like shit?" I ask with a bit of anger.

"I hear it too it's called a bitch," Tsubaki says as she stands up and starts walking away. Tsubaki has never treated me like this. She is the nicest friend I have ever had, so why is she being this way. Why are Liz and patty treating me like this? I noticed Soul and Blackstar were still there.

"Hey what did I do?" I ask them confused.

"Shouldn't you figure it out yourself," Soul says as he runs after Liz. I look at Blackstar who seems depressed.

"Blackstar, please help me. I don't what I did to make them so angry at me?" I ask him. He looks up at me, and does something suprising. He walks away….quietly. WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYBODY?

**I hope you enjoyed, and sorry I haven't updated in so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

I was highly out of it for the rest of the day. Why are they mad at me I haven't done anything wrong. Have I? Or is it that Liz finally got to her senses and is mad at me because soul is going to be living with me. If that is the reason I could always tell Soul to go live at Liz house. The bell rang, and I went to Liz.

"Hey are you mad because soul is going to be living with me?" I ask her. Liz glances at me for a second, and just shrugs me off. "Liz I need to know."

"It's not about Soul," Liz says as she walks away from my sight.

"Wh-," I started but Patty gets in front of me.

"Don't go anywhere near Liz, you pithead," Patty snaps as she walks after Liz.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid asks as he appears behind me.

"No, I wish I knew what I did wrong," I said truthfully.

"I can try finding out for you if you want," Kid says as he pats my head lightly.

"Really you would do that for me," I said as a light smile appears in my mouth.

"Yes, I would do anything for you," Kid says as he returns the smile.

"Thank you," I said as I give him a light kiss on his cheek. I gather my stuff and run off to the library. I noticed Blackstar was sitting on top off a stack of books. The books were a bit wobbly. "Blackstar, the books will tip over if you don't get off them."

"Maka, shut up,"Blackstar says as he looks me with a glare.

"Why are you mad at me?" I ask him.

"Maka, I thought you were a lot smarter than that," Blackstar answers his glare still intact.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. He looks at me for a few minutes.

"I thought you were smart to figure out why Liz is mad at you," Blackstar says as he jumps off the books.

"I don't know, and why won't nobody tell me?" I ask him.

"It's something you need to figure out on your own," Blackstar says as he walks by me. I can't figure it out on my own. I took out the book that I needed to return from my bag, and gave it to the librarian. I walk out off the library and start walking home. What did I do wrong?

"Girl, come play with us," A man says as he appears in front of me. I felt my body starting to shake. I punch the guy in front of me. He falls to the ground. I start running, but someone pulls me back. I fall on the ground,and found myself staring at 5 guys. One guy crouches down and grabs my face, so that I won't turn my head to the side.

"You aren't the type of girl that is our type but you will do," The guy says. His breath smelled like beer. I was so scared .

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yell out scared. Will someone actually come and help me?

"Keep your mouth shut," the guy says he kicks my stomach. I ignore the pain. Something hit my head hard, and I lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with my mouth gagged, and my hands and feet were tied to a chair. Where was I? Why had I been kidnapped for?

"You have awakened," a man with a black mask says as he walks in to the room. "You're probably wondering why I kidnapped you its actually fairly simple. If you are the daughter of a death scythe you probably own a bunch of money." Is this guy stupid?

"IF YOU WANTED MONEY YOU SHOULD HAVE KIDNAPPED ME!" Blackstar says as he burst into the room. What was he doing here?

"You kid get out of here before someone gets hurt," the man yells at Blackstar.

"Kid? Who are you calling a kid?" Blackstar says with the meanest and angriest glare he could manage. I saw the man flinch and I guess he understood when to flee because he left the room like a coward. "What a coward," Blackstar says as he starts walking toward me. He undid my gag and freed my hands and feet.

"How did you find me," I ask confused.

"I was making my way home from the school when I spotted you being taken by those guys. I followed them and it led me here," Blackstar answers as I stood up.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile on my lips.

"It was nothing. Here I'll walk you home," Blackstar says as he starts walking. I followed. We made our way to my house in silence.

"Blackstar, what do you want?" I ask.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks puzzled.

"You just saved me I feel like I owe you right now," I said truthfully.

"Brake up with kid," Blackstar states.

"What?" I said confused.

"If you want your relationship with Liz and the girls brake up with kid," Blackstar says.

"What does kid have anything to do with that?" I ask confused.

"You still don't understand Liz likes Kid and the fact that you're dating him is breaking her heart," Blackstar says as he looks at me straight in the eyes.

"She is dating Soul isn't she?" I ask.

"She is only dating Soul so she can make Kid jealous, and Soul knows that," Blackstar answers.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" I ask.

"She did, but I think she mentioned you were to busy staring at someone to even realize," Blackstar says as he shakes his head. Could she have told me when I had been staring at Soul? Have I been so caught up in Soul that I haven't even been paying attention to my friends? I felt tears form in my eyes. I have been the worst friend these past years haven't I? "Wow, why are you crying? Could you actually have feelings for kid?" Blackstar says as he starts moving his arms all over the place.

"It's not that, but thanks," I said as I reach my apartment complex. I waved good bye at Blackstar and made my way up to my room. I took out my key and I was about to unlock my apartment but suddenly the door sprung open.

"Maka, you're late," Soul says as shakes his head.

"Sorry," I said as I walk past him and go into my room. I dialed Kid's phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard Kid answer.

"Hey it's Maka," I said.

"Maka, why are you calling late?" Kid asks.

"Can we meet tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," Kid answers.

"Can we meet in front of the basketball court around 1 in the afternoon?" I ask.

"Sure! See you then," Kid says happily as I hanged up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Going on a date with Kid?" Soul asks from the other side of my door.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing eavesdropping," I said angrily. I'm not a really big fan of people who eavesdrop on others conversations.

"No, you were talking pretty loud," Soul says as I heard him walk away. I sighted. I took a shower, got dressed, and went to bed. How should I tell him? I fell to sleep.

Next Day

"MAKA!" I heard Soul yell from the kitchen. I groggily got up from my comfortable bed. I quickly changed into a red shirt and blue jeans. I walked out of my room to see smoke coming from my kitchen. My eyes go wide as I got closer to the kitchen expecting a fire.

"Soul? Are you trying to get my house on fire?" I ask angrily as I spot his white hair.

"That's rude considering I just made food for us," Soul says as he shoves a plate into my hand. I look to see that he had made eggs with toast for breakfast.

"Ah, sorry," I said as I put the plate down and went to get a glass of water.

"It's okay," Soul says with a grin on his face. I sat down on my table and I started to eat. It wasn't as bad as my cooking so I could say it was pretty good. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 12:30. Only a few minutes till I have to reach Kid.

"You must really want to go on that date," Soul says as he notices me looking at the clock. I don't answer. I finish my food, and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and I noticed my hair had been down the whole time I had been talking with Soul. I put my hair up in my usual ponytails, and put my shoes on after I finished with my hair.

"Why don't you ever let your hair down?" Soul asks as I was about to walk out.

"It makes me feel closer to my mom," I said as I left. I reached the basketball court in a few minutes.

"Maka, what do you want to do?" Kid asks as he appears in front of me. I shake my head. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't date you any more," I said as I saw his expression. He looked so sad that I found myself thinking maybe I should rethink this.

"Why? Are you breaking up with me?" kid asks.

"I'm hurting one of my friends," I said truthfully.

"Maka, aren't you doing this for yourself?" Kid asks. I shake my head.

"I think you know who you should have asked to date you instead of me," I said thinking of Liz. Kid looks at me then he just turns around and starts walking away leaving me there alone. I sighted and made my way home. I look at my watch and noticed it was 1:10. "I'm home," I said expecting Soul to have gone in those few minutes I had left.

"You're back early," Soul says as he walks out of his room.  
>"Yeah," I said as I went to the couch and sat down.<p>

"Did something bad happen?" Soul asks.

"No, I just did the right thing," I said as laid down on the couch. It fell silent after a few minutes then I saw Soul lean down next to my face.

"What did you do?" Soul asked.

"Broke up with Kid," I stated.

"You figured it out," Soul says amused.

"I had help from a certain person," I said truthfully.

"You mean Blackstar," Soul says as he grins.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"He told me," Soul answers. "Well I go to go.  
>"Bye," I said as I got up and went to my room. I started writing a letter to my mom.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I sat on my couch bored. I had previously sent my letter to my mom in the post office, and I just returned a few minutes ago.

"I'm home," Souls says as he walks through the front door.

"Hey!" I said. I saw Soul jump a bit. He looked depressed. "What's wrong?"

"Liz broke up with me," Soul says as he goes and sits on the dining table.

"Did she get together with Kid?" I ask.

"Yeah, she told him everything and eventually they got together," Soul answers with a sigh.

"You look down did you actually like her?" I ask. He looks at me for a few minutes then looks down at his hands.  
>"You never realize what you have till you lose it," I heard Soul mumble. "Maka, did you actually like kid?"<p>

I froze in my spot. How do I answer that? How can I possibly say that I dated him to get over Soul? What do I say? "I….like…I like you Soul," I found myself saying. I heard no answer, no sound for what felt like eternity.

"Did I hear wrong?" Soul says befuddled. I look at his confused expression.

"No, you didn't," I said as I got up and started to walk to my room.

"Where are you going?" Soul asks.

"I know your answer, and I really feel like being alone," I said as I felt tears go down my face.

"What do you think my answer is going to be?" Soul asks.

"You're going to say no," I said truthfully. I close my door and sat down leaning on my door.

"Sorry, but you're right," I heard Soul say softly as I heard his footsteps walk past my room to his own. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from crying. I need to stop liking him. I heard my cellphone ring in my pocket. I shakily to it out and saw a text message waiting for me.

**HEY! IT'S THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ABLE TO WIN SOUL'S HEART?**

I stare at the screen and found myself laughing. Win his heart? I'm nowhere near wining his heart. Wait forget that thought. I need to get over him. I start typing back to Blackstar.

**Maka: Win his heart? Blackstar you and I both know I'm nowhere near winning his heart….Anyway I'm giving up on him….**

**Blackstar: WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP ON HIM?**

**Maka: I confessed to him and I got my reply he doesn't like…I have a feeling he never will :( **

**Blackstar: Sorry, but who wouldn't like you? You're so smart and pretty. You even got two drunk men drooling over you**

**Maka: Thanks for reminding me about that, and no sarcasm implied on what I'm about to say. Thanks you can really be a good friend Blackstar :) **

**Blackstar: It still sounds like sarcasm -_-**

**Maka: It isn't!**

**Blackstar: Is it bad if I want to say something after all that has happened to you?**

**Maka: What do you want to tell me?**

**Blackstar: I….MEET ME IN FRONT OF SHIBUSEN ACADEMY! RIGHT NOW!**

**Maka: Now? Can't it wait till tomorrow?**

**Blackstar: NO! THIS IS TOO IMPORTANT TO SAY ON THE PHONE! BYE!**

What is Blackstar thinking? I brush my face expecting tears but my face was completely tearless. Had Blackstar just cheered me up without me even noticing? I slowly got up from the floor and I opened the door a crack. Soul was nowhere in sight. I made my way to the door and put my shoes on.

"You know you don't have to act like a thief sneaking out of your own house, and also why were you laughing so love struck? Did you finally find a guy to get over Soul?" Blair asks from behind me.

"I got to go," I said as I ran out the door avoiding Blair's questions. I ran all the way to Shibusen academy, and there on the first step stood Blackstar.

"Why did you tell me was so important that you needed to tell me in person," I ask. Blackstar stares at me.

"I knew it you were crying," Blackstar says as he walks in front of me, and touches my bags that were under my eyes. I was shocked. Blackstar is actually showing concern toward me. "Let it out."

My eyes started to water, and before I knew it I was crying on Blackstar's shoulder. "I-I'm s-stupid! W-Why a-after all these years of knowing what his answer was, why couldn't I ever give up on him?"

"You never had a real reason to give up," Blackstar says in gentle tone. Minutes later my tears went away.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. "Where you actually going to tell me something or did you use that as a reason to comfort me?"

"I was going to tell you something," Blackstar says with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" I ask interested.

"This is what I was going to say," Blackstar says as he gives me a quick peck on the lips and walks away. What was that? I felt my heart beat go overboard.

"DO YOU BLACKSTAR ACTUALLY LIKE ME?" I yell after him.  
>"MAYBE I DO!" I heard Blackstar yell back. I felt a real smile appear in my lips. Life may not be so simple, but what happens when you go over the difficult situations is what one really looks forward to. It also looks like me life might just get better.<p>

**Thanks for all that have read my story. Hope you enjoyed! :) **


End file.
